Twisted
by HoodieArtist
Summary: So what happens if there aren't JUST ninjas? What if there are mythical creatures as well? What if Sakura had to leave Konoha because of some twisted plan? What would happen when she finds out why she had to leave? Will that change who she loves or will what she was trained in, end up killing those she loves? The Akatsuki are in here... a lot of ooc characters...
1. Ch 1:Preface & Eleven years later

**CHAPTER ONE: **

_PREFACE AND ELEVEN YEARS LATER_

Preface

"Mama, where are we going?" asked a young girl. Her cheeks were slightly pink due to the cold winter air. The small family carried on running through the night.

"Shhh, sweetheart. You need to go to sleep. Do you understand me? We'll wake you up when we're done," whispered the elder woman, still carrying the little girl.

"Mama?" the woman looked down to the little girl. "Sing me a lullaby mama. Please sing me a lullaby."

"Which lullaby would you like me to sing sweetheart?"

"_That_ one," whispered the little girl. The woman sighed but complied with the small child in her arms.

"_The rain beats down _

_Down against my skin _

_Can you hear it?_

_The rain singing for you?_

_Lay your head against my chest_

_Count my heartbeats 'til you fall asleep_

_Sleep while the rain beats down_

_Down against your skin_

_Listen to the stories_

_The stories that are told by the rain_

_Listen to the cries_

_The cries that are told by the rain_

_Listen to the pain_

_The pain that is told by the rain_

_Listen to the sorrow and happiness_

_The sorrow and happiness told by the rain_

_Do you feel the rain little one?_

_Do you hear my heartbeat little one? _

_Sleep while the rain beats against your skin_

_Count my heartbeats 'til you fall asleep_

_Fall asleep against my chest_

_Fall asleep against my chest _

_And hear my heartbeat,"_ sang the woman, she looked back to the village that they were leaving. They had to though, to save her. To save their little Cherry Blossom from the nightmare that was there in their home village.

_Eleven years later_

"You can't catch me even if you tried!" squealed a girl blonde haired girl.

"Yes I can Amaterasu!" yelled a brown-haired girl. I watched as my two friends ran around giggling and shouting.

"Ne, Chou, Ayame, shouldn't we keep them apart because of the last time they did this?" I asked the two girls sitting next to me, the black-haired girl looked up from her book and snorted while the strawberry blonde just stared at the two girls running around.

"Sakura, let them be. If need be Ayame will tell them to stop and then a new fight between her and Miyako will start about bossiness," stated Chou not looking up from her book.

"Yes, but shouldn't we be studying for that test tomorrow? You know how bad they are at that stuff Chou."

"We have to wait for the boys Sakura, besides Chou wants to finish her book so let her be," muttered Ayame. "Ah, speak of the devils." I looked up to see five figures walking towards up.

"Keiichi! Miyako's being mean to me again!" whinnied Amaterasu as she clung to the boy's arm. He had white hair and pale blue eyes, he gave Miyako a glare and she ran to Keiji and clung to his arm, unlike his brother Keiji had black hair and dark blue eyes, the two brothers glared at each other before Daisuke fell tripped, thanks to Nobu- between the two boys.

"Nobu, you should really stop doing that to Daisuke," muttered Chou she snapped her book shut. Things weren't going all to good, I looked towards the brown-haired, blue-eyed boy to see if he was okay, sure enough he got up and attacked his attacker, the brown-haired, green-eyed Nobu.

"Yuki, how are you feeling today?" I asked. The boy looked up to me, his black hair framing his pale face and his pale green eyes staring at me as though he was looking into my soul.

"Fine," he whispered softly and everyone turned towards him. That was the effect he had on people. "We should start studying for that test now."

Everyone sat around Yuki and started with the studying, now and then you could hear mumbles of not understanding something and then someone mumbling an explanation of it then "Ah, that makes sense." all in all it was peaceful, calming and relaxing.

"Ne, Sakura? Who's that?" asked Nobu, he stared at my drawing of a girl, her hair was short and her fringe framed her face as she smiled.

"Ino," I whispered. I barely remembered my life before here, but I remembered her, my first friend, a small smile crept on to my face, yes she would always be one of my best memories.

"Ne Sakura? Isn't that Shizune?" my head shot up to look at the figure heading towards us, a full smile on my face at the woman heading towards me. For once she wasn't wearing usual outfit but a Jounin and Tsunade wasn't with her either, a man was in her place. He wore the same outfit as Shizune, he had brown shoulder length hair and brown eyes, he also had a senbon in his mouth.

"Shizune-san!" I yelled running towards her once I ruled the new man human, I didn't care if I was acting like a child, it had been to long since I last saw her. "What are you doing here Shizune-san? Where's shishou? And who's he?"

The woman laughed and hugged me tightly. "This is Genma, Genma this is Sakura." the male looked towards me a lazy smile on his face, lifting his hand as a semi-wave. I returned the gesture and turned back to Shizune, she had a huge smile on my face and I felt my brows scrunched up in confusion as I looked from the woman to the man, a slight tint was seen on the woman's cheeks and I lifted a pink eyebrow at her, her smile fluttered and she went redder as she looked down to the ground.

"Ne, Shizune-san where's Shishou?" I didn't like this, something bad was going to happen if it hadn't already. The woman looked up to me a smile in place again.

"Sakura-chan, Tsunade-sama would like to know if you'll come and live with her. She's finally settled down and there's a hospital where you can work and a lot of kids your age there, she wants to know if you'll come. And so do I! We miss you Sakura-chan!" the woman looked as if she was about to cry but I knew better the that, yes what she said was true but I didn't know if I could leave or not. This was my home and I needed to hunt down those monsters. I could I do that if I was with them?

No, I couldn't. I'd be put into a team with two other men probably, have a sensei, have missions and work at the hospital. Plus training with my new team and shishou. Where was the time to hunt? The only people who knew I hunted was the little unknown village I was at and everyone here was a hunter at some point of their life.

I looked back at my friends that I had gained over the past eleven years and wondered if it was all worth it, to just get up leave them here. But I really wanted to see and stay with Shishou and Shizune. What was I going to do?

"Shizune-san, when, if I'm going with, do we have to leave by?" I asked. The woman looked at me.

"Well as soon as I have your answer then we leave. This was a mission we got, so as long as it takes Sakura-chan," she smiled sweetly at me, oh how I missed that smile. How I missed her. How I missed Shishou.

I watched as she and Genma walked away and looked to my friends.

_Should I go? Could I go? If I do, what about my training? My hunting? Would Shishou allow me to carry on with it? Can I hunt on my own? Could there be other hunters there? Would I have to give up my hunting and become a regular ninja? Could I become normal? What is it that I want? Where is Shishou living? _

All these thoughts raced through my mind not giving me time to think nor answer them. But the one that stuck out like a sore thumb was: _Can I leave my friends and my life here and never return?_ That one was the most confusing one. Could I do it? My parents had run away with me for a reason, a reason I still did not know, and brought my here where I was trained. Then after dying on a hunt, I met Shishou and she trained me in the art of medic, soon I was able to do things on my own.

Was I able to throw away my life here for my Saviour? The answer was easy. _Yes I could._

Was I able to throw my friends away for my saviour? The answer was easy too. _No I couldn't._

Was I able to have a chance at a family? _Yes, I could. Me, Shizune, Tonton and Tsunade-sama._

Was I able to have a chance at a normal life? _No, I had a duty no matter what. No matter where I was._

I could see my friends trying to stay calm but at the same time they were panicking. Well the girls were, the guys were calm and looking at me, trying to figure out what was going through my mind. I looked at each and every one of their faces. I could pick up the choice for me.

Amterasu, sweet sweet Amterasu, with her blonde hair and blue eyes,the loving, caring, hyper-bunny of our little group told me I should take it. And that she was proud of me. Her eyes sparkled with her pride for watching me grow up.

Miyako, loyal Miyako,with her brown hair and green mossy eyes, the protective, girly-girl and bossy one of our group told me she didn't want me to go where she couldn't keep me safe.

Chou, our butterfly, with black hair and dark brown eyes, looking at me with calm eyes saying I should do what I felt right. That even though she could read and solve problems, this one was for me to solve.

Ayame, collective Ayame, with her strawberry blonde hair and meadow green eyes, another protective bossy one with a bit of brains told me I was a big girl and that this was my choice. One that she would be proud with.

Keiichi, wise old Keiichi, his hair white and pale blue eyes, he was protective of the girls in our group, he was smart and helped us even though he was three years older. He air around his was a wise one but that could be because of his geeky side, told me that no matter what he would always be there for me. Even if I chose to leave.

Nobu, shy shy Nobu, with his brown hair and green eyes, the smart, protective hyper-bunny told me that he didn't want me to leave. That he thought they needed me here with them.

Yuki, our glue, with his black hair and pale green eyes, the calm, collective, tough yet bossy and smart ass told me not to leave. To stay and never leave. His eyes begging me to stay.

And lastly, Keiji. Sweet, whinny, silly Keiji with his opposite appearance from his twin brother Keiichi, with black hair and dark sea blue eyes, my lover for a while with his smart ass comments and hyper movements, he told me that it was up to me. That he supported my choice but that I should go to my family but I could see the hurt and the conflict in his eyes and body language.

It tore me up, if I chose to stay then there was a chance I would never see Shizune and Shishou again. If I left I might never see my friends ever again. My family was split into two and I didn't know where to turn to. _Should I ask the Elders? Should I ask that strange man with Shizune? _I couldn't turn to the people I normally turned to since I was staring at them now.

**Maybe you could make an arrangement with Shishou. Ask her if you can come here every now and again to see them. Also you could write to them and they could write back. May be even come to the village you'll be staying at if you chose to go.**

That was something I never wanted to hear again. I didn't want to hear from her, but she did have an idea and one that could be done.

_Are you staying? _

**No. I just thought I could help since everyone you normally go to is part of the problem you're trying to solve.** Her voice faded into nothingness and I welcomed the silence with open arms.

Could it be that simple? I looked towards my group and then started asking them about that plan to see if they would be on board before I went to Shizune. Maybe this could work. Maybe I could pull this off and be with my family.


	2. Ch 2:Unfaithful Sins & Goodbyes

**CHAPTER TWO:**

_UNFAITHFUL SINS AND GOODBYES_

Sakura's Point of view...

A rock hit my window. Then another. And another. A small smile crept on to my face. _Keiji. _I turned to my window and started towards it, opening it and watching him climb up to the second story house.

"Hi," I breathed out, a smile on my face with a slight blush.

"Hey," he answered with a smile. "You here alone?"

"No, the girls are down stairs. We're having a get together so they can ask for help with anything and at the same time have a girls night ya know." he nodded to me. "So, what's up?"

"Oh, nothing really. Just wanted to come say hi. And ask how we're ganna work if you leave." I looked up to him. He was so sweet, loving and caring.

"Well I'm going to see if I can come here a few times. Most of the time. We could also send letters if you want. How do you want to do this?" I looked to him and for a moment I saw lust in his eyes. He knew I wasn't going to do _that_ until I was married. So he said he would wait.

"I like that idea. You must let me know when you're coming in advance though hey." I nodded and he leaned down and kissed me. Suddenly the door banged against the wall to reveal my four friends.

"Sakura! You're suppose to spend time with us not him!" whinned Amaterasu. The other three looked for a moment, pissed. Possibly because I left them down stairs. Alone. In a house that my parents were murdered. By monsters. The smell of blood around. A bloody hand print here and there. They didn't want to come out and I couldn't just redecorate.

"Yes. Keiji, you need to go. I'll see you tomorrow morning with the other guys. Bye." I gave him a peck on the lips and pushed him to the window. Once he was gone and out of sight the girls seemed to relax a little.

"Hey Sakus, how are you and Keiji ganna work when you leave? Or are you going to break up?" asked Chou. I looked at her, she had a look of pure disgust on her face and it was directed to the window, the direction Keiji took off.

"Oh. That's why he was here. We're still going to date and write letters and everything. Then I'm going to come here now and then. Why?" I was all cheery and happy. Everything was going to workout. I just knew it.

The girls had faces that were blank but their eyes were full of sorrow. They looked towards each other and seemed to be keeping something. _What weren't they telling me?_

"Why?" I asked a little forceful. I didn't like it when their faces were blank. It always meant they were keeping something from someone.

"You and Keiji have been dating how long now Sakura?" asked Chou.

"Two and a half years. Why?" the four girls looked to each other and I saw Ayame nod, giving everyone a go ahead to what ever they were going to do.

"Sakura. You need to sit down. Right now," demanded Miyako. Leave it to her to be bossy in a weird situation. I sat down on my bed and the four girls walked to me. "Sakura, has Keiji ever tried to force you into-" started off Miyako.

"Miyako. You're not asking the right question," interrupted Ayame, she turned back to me and took a deep breath. "Sakura, have you and Keiji had sex yet? Or have done anything sexual?"

I just looked at her. _How could she ask that? Do they think I'm a slut or something._

**Sakura. Answer the damn question. Can't you see they looked hurt over something?** I looked to the girls and sure enough the signs were there. Amaterasu was quite and not looking to me, Chou looked as though she was about to cry and both Miyako and Ayame were in protective mode.

"No. We haven't. He did want to but I didn't. So he said her could wait for me." I looked down to the floor as I said this. When I looked up, Chou was crying and so was Amaterasu. Miyako and Ayame looked as though they were going to hit someone.

"Sakura. We're all best friends here right?" I nodded. "And we tell each other everything. Even if not at the same time it happens right?" Another nod. "Even if it hurts the other person. We tell them because we care. Correct?" Again a nod. "And we trust each other. Even if we get mad. We still trust each other, right?" Again I nodded.

"Sakura, what we're trying to say, what Ayame isn't getting to is: Please believe us, please trust us, don't be mad we kept it from you and please don't be mad and think we're jealous of you and Keiji. We don't want you to get hurt when you see it yourself," stated Miyako. I nodded. The girls looked to each other and nodded.

"Keiji has been cheating on you for the last three months with random girls from the village and not from the village," they all said in union. My eyes widened. _No it wasn't possible. He wouldn't. _I shook my head at them. Chou and Amaterasu started crying again. I didn't want to believe them, but somehow, whether it be a girl thing or the signs or Inner, I knew it was true. The signs were there. They were all there.

Ever since he wanted to have sex three months ago and I said no, he was a little distant. There were more girls around him, some even touching him or holding him. He didn't kiss me as much, he stopped coming over and worse of all, he stopped saying he loved me. I bolted for the small bathroom and locked the door behind me. The girls were pounding begging me to talk to them, to open the door but I couldn't.

I sat there on the floor, crying. Listening to the pounding and begging of my friends.

**Are you mad at them?**

I sniffed and wiped my eyes, _No. They did the right thing in telling me. I just want to be alone. _Inner looked at me with sorrow filled eyes. She knew this was what they were going to tell me. But me? No I was to naïve to see it.

Keiichi's Point of view...

"Guys, you wanna come over? Keiji said he was going to Sakura, so we have the place to ourselves for a while?" I asked as we started walking away from the bar where we were going over mission plans and a bit of notes for the test. They all nodded. Tonight was going to be a good night.

We walked in silence, now and then getting things to nibble on and drink.

"Keiichi?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think Sakura-chan is going to leave?" asked Daisuke. I thought about it. Looking at it from different view points. It was a tough call.

"Daisuke, to be honest no. she has more here then where ever Tsunade-san is. She's got us, my brother, her home, training, everything, so no I don't think so." I looked over to the small boy as I put my key into the lock.

He was scared that she would leave. I turned to Nobu and Yuki, Nobu was a little to quite probably also scared and Yuki... Well Yuki was being Yuki. He was most likely happy that she could go to her new family but scared that she would never return.

"Daisuke, I also agree with Keiichi-san. But if Sakura leaves, it will be so she can come back stronger. She won't forget us," Yuki stated in a weary voice, possibly trying to reassure himself than Daisuke. I smiled and turned to walk into the warm cosy home. My parents were away so it left me and my brother.

As I walked in I tripped over Kami knows what.

"Keiichi! Are you okay?" I looked up at Daisuke who looked at me worriedly, Nobu was trying not to laugh and Yuki had his hand out for me.

"Yea, I just tripped." Yuki pulled me up and I looked down, there on the floor was my brothers shirt. I growled, picking it up I walked towards his room with the others following me. Keiji's door was closed as always. Throwing it open ready to yell at the lazy ass I was met with a sight I didn't want to see. A sight I never wanted to see.

The girl screamed and pulled the covers up to cover her breasts. A girl was in my brother's room. In my brother's bed. Naked. But worst of all that girl wasn't my brother's girlfriend. That girl wasn't the Pinkette that all of us loved and cared for. That girl wasn't Sakura.

"What the fuck are you doing with _her_?" I snarled at my younger brother. The guys behind me looking to see what I was talking about. Said girl just whimpered. "Get. The. Fuck. Out. Now," I snarled at her, saying each word dangerous then the first. She got up and quickly got her clothes before running out.

Keiji was putting on pants with an irritated look on his face. _How could he do that to Sakura? Just cheat on her?!_ I was furious with him, the boys no less were too.

"Next time, knock big brother," spat Keiji. That was my undoing. I lunged for him ready to tear him apart. Yuki wasn't far behind me. And when Yuki was even a bit mad you knew to run like fucking hell. Not stand there with a smirk on your face. I hit the floor with Keiji on top of me, his back against my chest while Yuki was straddling him. I had my brother in a choke hold while Yuki was hitting him in the stomach. Yuki suddenly stopped and pulled Keiji off of me where Nobu and Daisuke grabbed him by the arms holding him so Yuki could get better access to him. I got up and joined. How dare he, how _fucking _dare he do that to her? Nobu and Daisuke dropped him and he fell with a _thud_ to the floor, both of then started kicking him. I smirked at the chakra seals I had put up long ago. No one could use any thing that needed chakra. I looked down at my brother seeing that his face needed some beating since it hadn't been touched. I straddled him and started beating his face in. There was a knock on the door but I ignored it and so did the guys.

"Keiichi-san," gasped Chou, I looked up at her, her eyes were bloodshot and puffy and there were trails on her face. My eyes widened. She had been crying. She had a look of disgust on her face and for a moment I thought it was because of me, I felt guilty until she spoke again. "You're getting what you deserve Keiji!" she yelled. She started shaking and I got up and went to her. There was no point in beating my brother any more.

He had fallen unconscious. He was in a bad shape but I didn't care. No one would once they found out that he had been cheating on Sakura. I turned back to Chou and pulled her closer thus making her cry once again.

After a few moments she pulled away and wiped her tears. "I came here to get you guys -hiccup- Sakura, she's -hiccup- in the bathroom and -hiccup- won't come out. We told -hiccup- her that we knew -hiccup- he was doing -hiccup- this." Chou just started crying again as I pulled her closer.

"Let's go to her. Okay?" I asked her, she merely nodded but didn't move.

Sakura's Point of view...

I just sat there. _Three months. He had been cheating for three fucking months?_

**It's okay Sweetheart. We'll just kill him when we see him. **And with that I started crying again. I didn't know how long I had been in here nor did I care. I had somewhere along the line dosed off to sleep because the next thing I know there's pounding on the door again. It wasn't the girls, they had stopped after the first two hours.

"Sakura-chan, open the door!" yelled Daisuke. It was obviously him. He was the only one who called me Sakura-_chan_.

"Daisuke, move. That's not going to work!" I was tired, couldn't they leave me alone? "Sakura, open the fucking door now!"

_Oh look that cheating bastards big brother is here. Did _he _know the whole three months?_ I asked myself bitterly. Still I did not move.

"Sakura open the fucking door now or I'm breaking it down!" He wouldn't break down my door. He knew if he did, I'd beat the shit to him, heal him and repeat. I just put my head back on my arms ready to go back to sleep once more. I was too tired for this. I didn't want to talk to anyone. By this time I must have drifted off to sleep yet again because when there was a loud crash my head bolted up to see Keiichi.

**Looks like you were wrong. He did break it down.** Chuckled Inner. All I had to say to Kami was_ fuck you too._

It was two in the morning, Keiichi had gone to the elders to say I was leaving in the morning and went to tell Shizune as well. When he came back he said I'd be leaving in three hours thus I didn't need to explain to the villagers and everyone _why_ I was leaving. He also told the others that Keiji was going to be punished hoping I wouldn't hear. I was glad he would be. But all I could say was _damn it. _I once heard Yuki say that Keiji was lucky it wasn't me who was going to punish him and everyone just laughed, a small smile just crept on to my face.

I had fallen asleep on the couch when I was rudely awaken. Whoever did it was a brave, brave soul. Now they would die.

"...Ura. Sakura, wake up. You've got ten minutes till you have to meet Shizune at the gate," whispered a deep husky voice. _Ten minutes. Meet Shizune at the gate? What was he talking about?_ Everything that happened last night came rushing back.

"Fuck!" I yelled. I hadn't packed my bag yet. I looked at Keiichi, he had two packs in his hand. He looked at my face and sighed.

"It's your stuff. The girls packed it," he said. _How the hell did they fit _everything _but the furniture in?_ Again seeing my face. "I um... I gave them some... you know... scrolls so they... could fit... all your stuff. The Elders said it was fine," he explained. He had a slight pink to his cheeks.

"Seven minutes," yelled a hyper Daisuke and Amaterasu while popping their heads into the room then leaving just as quickly. I ran up stairs to get ready. I showered, brushed my teeth and pulled on my outfit I always wore when not in casual, consisting of a red top, with black gloves, black boots, black shorts, short pink apron skirt, and pink elbow protectors. I was now ready to go with two minutes to spare.

We all ran to the gate like crazy when we got there Shizune nor Genma was there so I said my goodbye in less words than I had originally liked. When I was done, Shizune and Genma appeared ready to leave. I turned to look at my friends, my family and my home one last time and then we were off.


	3. Ch 3:Unexpected Changes & New Beginnings

**CHAPTER THREE:**

_UNEXPECTED CHANGES AND NEW BEGINNINGS_

Sakura's Point of view...

It had taken us three weeks until we finally reached a forest area. I had asked Genma and Shizune where Shishou was staying now but both refused to tell me for some reason. The forest was amazing, it was lush and had different radiant of greens. It went well with the blue of the sky and felt weirdly like home. Soon we made it to a gate, it was pretty big. The gate was green matching the forest around it and the walls were earthly colours. _Konohagakure. _The name sounded familiar for some reason and sent a nagging to the back of my mind but being numb from the shock and leaving so suddenly, I ignored it.

"Konohagakure." Shizune looked back at me, I guess she saw the questioning look on my face because she smile.

"Tsunade use to live here before she came back. She told you about Dan and Nawaki correct?" I nodded. She didn't need to say anymore. That there was enough. But why Shishou had come back here was a mystery in itself, one that I was going to find out no matter what.

Once we walked in Shizune and Genma signed in saying that they completed the mission.

"Genma-san, why don't you go? I'll do the mission report after I take Sakura?" asked Shizune. Said man looked to her, he looked as though he was about to kiss her.

"Thanks Shizune-san! Hot springs here I come!" he yelled while running in the direction I assumed the hot springs were at.

The Village was colourful, every turn you took there were different shades. Civilians all over the place. Now and then you saw a Ninja of different ranks.

_Didn't they have an academy of school or something? Why are there so many kids out?_

**It's lunch time. Sometimes you can be really stupid, you know that right?**

_Oh shut it you. Go away. _I welcomed the silence with open arms. Inner had taken to popping up more often now a days, but no matter what I could never see her gone. She was always here, ever since I can remember. We came to a big red tower, the word 'Fire' had been painted on it. We walked in and headed up many stairs, when we passed by many mumbled a "Shizune-san, welcome back." or something along the lines to that.

We carried on walking till we got to a door. Shizune knocked once and there was a low mumble of "Come in." and we entered. The room was big and there were books every where, piles of book and paper. There was a large window behind the desk that looked on to the village. On the desk was a blonde mop of hair, strangely a familiar blonde mop of hair.

_No it can't be. It's impossible. There's no way._

"Tsunade-sama, you shouldn't go back to sleep when some one knocks on your door," hissed Shizune. The mop of hair moved up to show the face of Shishou, Senju Tsunade. She was the same from when I met her eight years old. Her face hadn't aged one bit, the purple diamond on her forehead, her blonde hair in two lose ponytails and some hair framing her face.

All in all she lived up to her appearance. Tsunade-shishou wasn't to be taken lightly, since she was one of the legendary Sannin, a medic nin that was beyond our time and had a temper. Her strength wasn't one t be taken lightly nor her determination. Once she put her mind to something, she got it done no matter what.

"Sakura!" she yelled, happy to see me. She shot up, ran over to me within a blink of an eye and pulled me into a hug. For a moment I was in shock, Shishou never show any affection at all. But I understood this one. Tsunade, even if she didn't want to admit it, she missed me. I hugged her back after a minute glad to see my adopted mother.

When she pulled back I looked at her, she really hadn't changed. She was still the same woman who took me in and taught me, still the same appearance, still the same slight smell of sake, most likely the same bad gambler, still having bad luck, still bea-.

_Her necklace! She's not wearing it. Oh no. she didn't. She couldn't have._

"Shishou, where's your necklace?" I asked. A small bit of panic at the back of my mind.

"Oh. I lost it. In a bet." my eyes widened. How could she do that? Who won it? A sadistic smile crossed my face, _they were probably dead._

"Who did you lose it too?" I was curious. Why did she even bet with it? "And why did you bet it? How did you lose the bet?"

"Jiraiya's student that he took on. I lost because within a week he had learnt the Rasengan. Why don't I tell you the full story, ne?" I nodded. She took a deep breath.

"After Orochimaru's failed invasion of Konoha cost him his arms in the aftermath of his fight with Sarutobi Hiruzen, Orochimaru sought out me to heal his arms. I declined at first and Kabuto complemented my talent, saying only I could do this. While inspecting his arms I realized my teacher, Sarutobi had done this and Orochimaru had killed him in battle. I was tempted by the offer of him bringing back Dan and Nawaki through 'Impure World Reincarnation', Orochimaru saw this and gave me a week to decide." Tsunade had walked back to her desk some where in between and took a sip of her sake.

"Soon afterwards, Jiraiya approached me, and asked me to be the next Hokage. I had disrespectfully turned the offer down. Jiraiya's student, Naruto, was enraged to say the least and so he challenged me to a fight for her ridiculing of the title. Of cause I beat him easily due to my strength, but this boy had attempted to use Rasengan which had interested me, so I made a bet with him. I would give him Hashirama's necklace if he could master the technique within a week and he would give me all his money if he couldn't do it, Naruto accepted my bet and so I kept an eye on his progress throughout the week while contemplating Orochimaru's offer. After a week the brat had fail in mastering the technique, I then drugged Jiraiya so he wouldn't meddle when I went to meet Orochimaru. I was going to heal his arms only if he promised not to destroy Konoha once he was healed, he accepted my terms, but I knew he was going to dishonor the deal. Kabuto exposed that I was going to kill Orochimaru. I couldn't let him attack the village again even if it meant I wouldn't see Nawaki and Dan. I tried to forget this fact over the years but Naruto determination and desire to be Hokage reminded me of their dreams to be Hokage. So I had decided to do whatever was necessary to protect those dreams." she looked at me.

I was shocked, I had heard the rumors of Orochimaru. He was a Naga and a nasty one at that. No one had come even close to kill the bastard. I looked back to Shishou waiting for her to carry on.

"I attacked Orochimaru but that bastard four eyes, Kabuto fought in his place. Heh, he soon realized he was outmatched, so he decided to use my Haemophobia against me. The blood froze me in place but Shizune and Naruto came to my rescue, they were both defeated easily. Naruto kept telling me to run, but he then overcame his injuries when Kabuto was going to attack me. Naruto defeated Kabuto with a perfect Rasengan in order to protect me. He then collapsed and was in critical condition. I was so scared, for a minute I saw Dan and Nawaki in him. I couldn't lose them again. I wanted one last time to believe that their dreams would be fulfilled, I had managed to heal him some how. I was so happy, he had won the bet so I gave him Hashirama, my grandfather's necklace to him hoping that he would become a Hokage some day. Orochimaru was worried about Naruto being a threat and attempted to kill him, but I wasn't going to let him die. I blocked the attack with my body."

Another slip -glug more like it- of sake. I felt my eyebrow twitch.

"Orochimaru inquired as to why I was protecting this boy, I replied saying that Naruto would someday be Hokage, and that I would not allow him to die before that happened. I then accepted the title of the Fifth Hokage. Orochimaru mocked me saying I couldn't protect Naruto because of my fear of blood, I was so pissed at him and some how I overcame my fear of blood. I joined forces with Jiraiya who was still drugged and we attacked Orochimaru. When defeated, the snake bastard escaped, vowing to destroy Konoha once his arms were healed. Later we returned to the bar where I had met both Naruto and Jiraiya a week before, when Naruto heard I was going to be the Fifth Hokage, he challenged me to another fight but when he closed his eyes thinking I would repeat my attack like last time, I gave him a kiss on the forehead as I did with Dan and Nawaki."

I looked towards Tsunade again. I could tell she was happy with the outcome. I smiled knowing that one day her wish would become true. That who ever this Naruto kid was he would become a Hokage. Shishou took another gulp of sake and my eyebrow twitched again.

**This is bad, look at all the paper work. There's no way she does all the paper work. **I looked at Shizune as Inner said this.

_Crap, _was all I could think.

"Any way Sakura. You'll be staying with me and Shizune if you want otherwise we can get you an apartment. You'll be going to a high school academy place, where you'll be put into a team with two other members and a Sensei. You'll have normal school and have missions now and then. Be careful, we have the Kazage here as well as two off his guards and other members from Suna. Any questions?"

"Can I stay with you and Shizune-neechan, shishou?" a bright smile appeared on her face.

"Of cause! Oh you're about to be late! You need to go to the academy! The teachers don't need to know your surname if you don't want them to know. I'll see you later okay?" I nodded as Shizune grabbed me and dragged me to a bathroom where I could quickly clean up.

Once I was done I was rushed off to the academy/high school. There was no one around and I was pushed into a class room, there was a man there. He looked up when he heard a noise.

"Iruka, this is Sakura-chan, she'll be attending the academy from now on. Here are all her marks from her previous village. Those are her scores and her missions." I looked at the man, he was of average height and build, he had brown hair that he was in a ponytail, dark eyes and a scar that runs across the bridge of his nose. Iruka had a caring and pleasant smile on his face. _Human,_ was my first thought.

I was tired and not in the mood for classes right now. All I wanted to do was curl up into a ball and let darkness take over me. Not like that was going to happen any time. The ball rang and I heard kids laugh and yell. I waited in front like Iruka asked me to, the class started to fill up. I sighed, this was my new beginning. No cheating boyfriends, no pitiful looks, I was a regular shinobi.


	4. Ch 4:New Students & Frightening strength

**CHAPTER FOUR:**

_NEW STUDENTS AND FRIGHTENING STRENGTH_

Sakura's Point of view

I stood there, I had never felt so uncomfortable. Never. Everyone was staring and I didn't know what to do. Iruka-sensei had introduced me and I couldn't wait to get to my seat. Everyone was still staring when I was allowed go to a seat, I had practically ran to the seat that was open at the back. Class went on what I assumed was normal for them, we had ten minutes to get anything we had to get done, done in this lesson.

Something hit me. Square in the face. I looked up to see a blonde girl looking at me. She was fair-skinned and looked about average height, with blue eyes, her blonde hair was in a high-ponytail with bangs covering her right side of her face with a red clip in the left side of her hair. She looked oddly familiar too. Something about her face and eyes. I looked down to the piece of paper. Sighing I opened it up.

_Sakura, did you live here long ago?_

I looked at the note. For some reason I felt really happy but I didn't show it. I was to numb. I missed my friends. I missed my house. I missed the blood stained walls, the smell of my parents blood. I ignored the note from the blonde. I didn't want this.

"Hey, look Forehead is back!" my head shot back up. No, there was no way I lived here. That nick name was from that bitch who picked on me before we fled at night. "Where have you been? We've missed that forehead of yours." the girl had a dark purple hair and brown eyes. There was no way in hell, it was _her._

I carried on staring at her. There was no way Kami was so mean to me. No way in hell this was her.

"Ah, look. She missed me!" the girl smirked. I blinked once. Twice and a third time before the bell rang. I watched as everyone got up and started to leave there were a few staying behind. I looked back to the girl. She seemed familiar but I was hoping I wasn't back home.

I looked to my schedule and saw I had to go outside to have a small training session of thirty minutes. Walking out side I heard people whisper and now and then I heard my name now and then. _Must be the pink hair_, I thought bitterly. I carried on walking and came outside where there was a group of kids talking. I stood there waiting for who ever was going to teach us.

Someone tapped my shoulder and I was met with a woman, she had light brown pupil-less eyes, and black hair which had a blue tint to it. She wore a tan overcoat with a purple in-seam, which had a pocket on both sides, and complete with a fitted mesh body suit that stretches from her neck down to her thighs. She wore a dark orange mini-skirt, a small pendant that looks like a snake fang on a thick cord rather than a chain around her neck, a wrist watch, and shin guards. She also wore a dark blue belt around her waist that connects to her skirt that has an appendage-like sash.

"So you're the new student?" I nodded. She smiled a goofy grin, wrapping her arm around my shoulders she pulled me away from the other students. "Listen, I know you're Tsunade-sama's student," she whispered. "We're doing combat and I want you to try to beat the shit out of a Uchiha for me. Can you try for me?" I looked at her, was she joking?

"By the way the name's Anko." she wasn't joking. I shrugged my shoulders. Maybe I could get some steam off by this. She smirked at my answer. I didn't like that smirk. She let me go and walked off. I stared at her and then shook my head.

"Uzumaki Naruto against Inuzuka Kiba and Akamaru," Anko in a stern voice. _Naruto? Maybe it was the same one. _I closed my eyes and started to doze off, there was no way someone would interrupt me and Anko would want to put me and Uchiha at the end so it would be more fun.

I had no idea how long I was asleep for, nor did I care but whoever woke me up better run like hell.

"Ero-sennin!" yelled a very loud, a very annoying voice. I looked up and didn't see who ever it was the name belonged to. Settling comfortable against the tree again I started to close my eyes to sleep again.

"Hey Sakura." my eyes flew up at the voice. A voice I knew all to well, one I didn't want right now.

"Jiraiya-san," I stated. I looked up to see the white haired Sannin, the toad summoner looked down to me with a grin on his face. He hadn't changed one bit, though I knew he had a new book coming out soon. Or it was out, I didn't care.

A blonde boy came running up, he had the bluest eyes I had ever seen, he wore orange pants and a jacket that was both orange and black.

_Orange. What kind of ninja-_

**You wear pink and red so shut up.** Inner did have a point so I didn't carry on with the thought any further.

"Naruto," the toad summoner said. I looked back to the boy, he was the boy who Shishou lost her necklace to. I smiled, he was different to the boy I had imagined in my mind. I didn't think he would be so loud. I noticed another shadow and looked up to meet onyx eyes, those eyes were the same as the ones in the past. The boy had black chin-length hair that was spiky in the back with bangs, he wore a lavender long-sleeved shirt with dark blue pants that had a blue cloth hanging from halfway up his stomach to his knees and a purple rope as a belt.

"Jiraiya-san, why are you here?" I asked, both boys looking at me with slightly wide eyes.

"Ne, Sakura that's no way to great me! I heard you were coming to Konoha so I came to see you," stated Jiraiya while ruffling my hair.

"Ero-sennin, you know her?" asked Naruto, he looked from the Sannin down to me then to the Sannin again.

"Yes, Naruto this is Sakura. Sakura this is-"

"I know. He's your student." he looked at me with a upset face, most likely he wanted to brag about him. Both boys looked at me.

"How do you two know each other?" asked the raven haired boy. I looked to Jiraiya and saw him pale and I break out laughing, holding my sides. Naruto and the other boy looked between us, the blonde paling slightly.

"Ero-sennin, you didn't," gasped Naruto and I only laughed harder.

"Ne, Naruto, be careful of him. He loves his hot springs," I stated as I calmed down from my laughing. Jiraiya paled even more if that was possible. I patted the Sannin on the back and then stretched.

"Sakura!" yelled Anko as she looked for me. When she saw me she pointed to me and the man besides her looked up from his book to me. He casually walked up to us with a hand in his pocket and an Icha Icha Paradise book in the other hand.

He had spiky white hair, and a dark eye, his forehead protector tilted to the left to cover his eye, and a mask which obscures the lower-half of his face. He wore the standard Jonin outfit.

"Kaka-sensei, what are you doing here?" I looked to the boys and then to the white haired man.

"Sakura-chan, will be joining our team Naruto," he stated. "I'm Hatake Kakashi, you've met Uzumaki Naruto and this is Uchiha Sasuke."

_Ah crap._ I thought when I hear the raven haired boy's name. I knew who he was. _Yup I'm home alright. Note to self, talk to Tsunade about this. _

"Great, another weakling on our team," muttered the Uchiha. I felt my eyebrow twitch. The word weakling echoing in my head. I clenched my fists and saw out of the corner Jiraiya moving back along with Kakashi. I looked up to my new teammates.

"Sasuke-_kun_," I started off noticing Jiraiya and Kakasi take another step back, they even pulled Naruto back with them. "I'll give you a chance to take that back."

The Uchiha looked at me, with no emotions what so ever. "You're annoying." the other two took another step back and dragged Naruto with them. I looked up to the Uchiha while sending chakra to fist.

___**Shannaro, **__yelled Inner and I._

I brought my fist up and it connected with that bastards face sending him flying and interrupting the combat that was happening now. I felt the vein in my head pulse as I stalked towards the Uchiha, picking him up by his shirt I hit him in the stomach, this time with out any chakra.

"Uchiha. Do. Not. Call. Me. That. Ever again," I growled each word as I hit him again. I let him drop to the floor and saw every one staring at me and taking a couple of steps back. I looked at Anko only to see a smirk on her face.

I walked pasted the others and headed straight past them, felt holes burn into my back by the class as Naruto just stared at me and then to where Sasuke was. I walked out the academy towards the Hokage Tower. I knocked on Shishou's door and walked in, both her and Shizune looked up to me and saw my rage.

"Who was the victim?" sighed Tsunade.

"Uchiha Sasuke." I saw her eyes widen in shock and then she smirked at me. Shrugged her arms and went back to her paper work with Shizune. "Are there any Haruno clans here?"

Tsunade looked up to me and the look on her face told me. I sighed and looked back up to her.

"I want nothing to do with them. I know this was where I was born." Tsunade nodded.

"You should get back to the academy. You have your special class to go to. Shizune, will you show her where it is? Oh and Sakura, I'll take care of the Uchiha clan. Also you might want to mention that you're my student to your classmates," explained Shishou. I nodded and then walked out with Shizune. It didn't take us long to get back to the academy and to find the classroom.

"Be careful Sakura-chan. Don't do anything stupid, ne?" asked Shizune, I nodded and breathed out.

_What a fantastic day. What more could go wrong?_


	5. Ch 5:Finding Pink Violent & ,,,

**CHAPTER FIVE**

_FINDING PINK VIOLENT AND SOMETHING NEW ABOUT YOUR FAMILY_

Itachi's Point of view...

"Foolish Ototo, what happened?" I asked as I stared at my little brother.

"The medic-nin refused to heal him when they heard who the attacker was and Anko had explained that if she saw Sasuke with a black eye clear face she'd get the attacker to do much worse," explained Sasuke's best friend, Naruto.

"Who was the attacker Naruto-san?" I really wanted to find them and beat them to a pulp.

"W-well, y-you see, i-it w-was, wel-ll I d-don't re-really-y," stuttered Naruto. The classroom door opened to reveal a pink haired girl.

"Get the hell out you annoying girl! You're not in this class!" yelled Sasuke, the girl narrowed her eyes and I saw Naruto take a step back along with the rest of Rookie Nine.

"Must I beat your face in Uchiha?" yelled the kunoichi. There was no way this girl did that to an _Uchiha. _I looked at my brother and saw he had paled even more. Apparently it was her who did this.

"You did this to my Ototo?" I asked. How was it that this kunoichi who had bright pink hair, large green emerald eyes, and fair skin, could do this to an _Uchiha_? She was small but could give a beating to whoever pissed her off so it seemed.

"Yes. And if I have to I will do it again," she hissed. "If he pisses me off once more today he'll end up in the hospital if he's not careful. So Naruto?" the blonde boy jumped but nodded. "Keep him on a leash. Just because we're teammates now doesn't mean I'll take it easy on him."

The blonde boy paled even more. I was interested how this kunoichi could become so powerful. She almost had the same strength as-. My mind stopped and I smirked. There was no way she was who I thought she was. I walked up to her and bent my head down to her ear.

"Are you the Hokage's apprentice?" I asked into her ear, she turned to the side to look at me, her face blank of emotions.

"Who?" I narrowed my eyes. This girl was playing with fire, but she seemed use to it. Something was off, I could sense it. There was something that was telling me to be careful.

"Ne, Sakura-chan?" the kunoichi and I both turned towards Naruto. "Why you're here? This is a special classroom for only certain people, so why are you here?"

Naruto was right, why was she here? She was human, there was no magic in her blood, I would have sensed it. Sakura was one hundred per cent human. The girl turned and dug in her pouch, pulling out a piece of paper and showed it to us. Her schedule. There right at the bottom was 'Special Class – Room 50. Teacher – Hatake Kakashi'.

I turned to my ototo who had come to see with his own eyes, pale at this. I smirked at him knowing, he believed he was in hell and that Kami hated him, but then again this violent kunoichi would give him hell if he pushed the wrong buttons.

Somewhere inside of me, I was hoping he and Naruto would push the wrong buttons for me to see her react.

Sakura's Point of view...

The elder Uchiha was handsome just like his brother, not that I would ever admit it out loud. He had the same onyx eyes and black hair with bangs that framed his face, his hair was tied in a low ponytail and reached into his upper back, he had peach skin that was slightly darker than his brother and had shadows under his eyes most likely due to the lack of sleep. He wore a black shirt with a large, what I assumed was, the Uchiha clan symbol on the back, and pants with a weapons pouch strapped to his back.

Something was nagging at the back of my mind but right now I didn't want to deal with it. I just wanted to get home and relax.

"Ne, Sakura-chan?" I looked up to see Naruto and the Uchiha bastard in front of me. "Why are you so angry?" I stared at him for a moment then went back to sulking at my desk in the corner. _Yup today was a bad day._ The class room started to get louder after a while and I just stared out the window. _Should of brought my sketch book, _I thought bitterly.

It was ten minutes before the academy ended and Kakashi-sensei still hadn't come to class yet.

**Aren't we lucky? We get a sensei that is probably always a hundred per cent late for everything, a loud mouth and annoying blonde who happens to be Jiraiya's student and won Shishou's necklace, and a smug bastard Uchiha, who was our childhood crush as our new team. Way to go Sakura, Kami hates us. We're screwed. **At that point I took a bat to Inner. I was already pissed since I was back home to the village who held my clan that my family betrayed for some reason. **Oh and one more thing. You don't have any friends.** I only started hitting Inner harder.

_I miss them, I miss my home. The hand prints of my father and mother. My house. My friends and old team. _I want to go home, crawl into bed and let darkness take over, but sadly I still had to go to the hospital for a few hours. I sighed, today was not my day. As the bell rang Kakashi walked in, giving some stupid excuse and said we could leave. I took my time to walk to the hospital, all the way feeling eyes on me. Yes I know I'm a ninja and should act on it but I wasn't bothered by it.

I walked into the hospital and walked up to the front desk. The woman behind it was a blonde that had brown eyes, she smiled up at me as I handed her my form. She read it, what seemed like a hundred times then looked up to me, I just smiled.

_I guess she thinks we can't handle it ne, Inner?_

**Oh hell no! We can and we will! We'll show that bitch!**

_Calm down, I think she only thinking that since we're sixteen. Hell I know I would._

The woman came back with Shizune who escorted me to a office.

"Sakura, you didn't have to come in tonight you know. Tsunade-sama said you could do this when you're ready to do this," Shizune explained. I smiled up at her.

"I know Shizune-nee-san. I want to do it now. Rather now than later." I hoped she would let me do this. I didn't want to go home just yet. There were too many things Tsunade would ask and I didn't want to answer some of those things. It was four o'clock right now so I could work for four hours before I went back home. "Please!"

The older woman looked at me and sighed. "Till seven. No later."

I smiled and got to work with the basics. It was hard earning the respect from the nurses and doctors, harder than what I first thought. I sat there doing paper work, the small injuries and spoke with some of the doctors. My time here had gone by rather quickly for a hospital, but that didn't bother me at all. Shizune came and got me when my shift ended so she could explain and talk to me on our way back to Tsunade-sama's office.

"I don't care! She will be living with me. I'm the only one who really knows her here!" we heard Tsunade yell. We were _downstairs and out side_ and we could still hear her, that meant this wasn't good. I looked to the woman to my right and saw her pale a little, looking to me she nodded and we both ran up to Shishou's office.

The room had twice as many sake bottles than when I had first got here and there were cracks in the wall as well as hole in the desk. Shishou looked up to me, sorrow and rage in her eyes and I knew something was wrong.

"Sakura, the Elders refuse to allow you to live with me," she took a deep breath and carried on. "So I'm sending Shizune with you to some one I trust that I'm sure will allow you to stay until I can get you an apartment."

I looked up to the blonde woman, though she looked young her eyes showed the old age, I nodded and got my bag that I had left here earlier while I went to school. Shishou and Shizune were huddled together, whispering and turning to look at me. I smile, knowing they were up to something.

Shishou came over and hugged me, then I left with Shizune to the unknown location I would be spending my sleeping hours at.

Sasuke's Point of view...

I sat there, my brother in font of me, my father on my right and my mother in my left. My mother was pouting at me while the rest ate. As a Uchiha I would not allow my brow to twitch as much as it wanted to due to my mothers pouting.

"Kaa-san, please stop it." my father and brother both smirked, they took pleasure in my suffering, her punt seemed to get bigger.

"But-." She was cut off when we heard a knocking at the door, my mother raised an eyebrow to my father and he shrugged. There were only two people who would be here at this time.

Naruto or Shisiu. No one would be stupid enough to barge in at this time. _But the person knocked. Who the-. _My train of thought was cut off by my mother squeal of joy. I looked at my brother who had his brows frowned together and my father who had a simmer of _hope _in his eyes.

"Fuga-kun! Look who's here!" shouted my mother as she ran in pulling someone with her. My eyes widened. _No no no no no! What was she doing here?_

Sakura bowed. "Hello Fugaku-tou-san!" she yelled while smiling as she threw herself at my father. _What the fuck was going on?_ And my father hugged her back, I looked to Itachi to see him just as surprised as I was.

"Saku-chan, have you eaten already?"

"No Mikoto-kaa-san. I had just finished my shift and was told I couldn't stay with whom I was going to stay with. I hope I'm not in the way until I find a place to stay."

"Of cause not Saku-chan! I just can't believe you didn't let me and Fuga-kun know!" my mother crossed her arms and pouted again. I sat there not doing anything, just letting this sink in. S_aku-chan? _My eye twitched.

"Kaa-san! How do you know her?" I yelled, the pinkette looked at me with a smirk and hugged my mother again. The twitching increased.

"I'll tell you just now. Saku-chan please sit! I'll get a plate of food for you." my mother disappeared into the kitchen to get a plate of food and the pinkette took a seat next to my brother and smirked at me. My mother came back into the room with a plate of food for Sakura then went to sit down.

"Sasu-chan, we met Saku-chan when your father and I were traveling a while ago-"

**FLASH BACK: FIVE YEARS AGO**

"_There! See Keiichi we could do it!" yelled a boy who had black hair and dark blue eyes. _

"_Keiji, it doesn't matter! Look at the girls!" the boy pointed to a group of four girls who were huddling together. They looked in worst shape than the two boys who were arguing._

"_Nobu, where's Sakura-chan?" asked a small brown-haired, blue eyes boy. Nobu ran a hand through his brown hair, his green eyes searching._

"_Oi! Amaterasu, Chou, Miyako, Ayame where's Sakura?" the boy yelled at the group of girls. _

"_Can we help you look for this Sakura?" asked Mikoto, Fugaku just sighed at his wife. When would she learn not to butt in others problems._

"_There's no need, she's coming," whispered a black-haired boy, his pale green eyes looking as if they were far away. There was a snap of a few twigs and not soon after and a bubblegum pink haired girl came walking through._

_Her eyes seemed dead, there was blood all over her clothes and face. Mikoto looked down and saw the girl dragging four bodies towards them._

"_Sakura! Are you okay?" yelled Keiichi. The girl nodded and dropped the bodies walking towards her village._

**END OF FLASH** BACK

"Sakura-chan was dead to everything around her, so we followed her to her village and found out that she was an orphan and that the men that she and her squad had killed were mass murders and the murders of her parents. The village loved Sakura and cared for her in a way that is similar to us loving our Hokage. We then got to know her every time we passed by and soon formed a bond." My mother smiled at me. "I then begged your father to allow me to ask Saku-chan if she would come and live with us but she refused so we just kept in contact." my eyes as well as Itachi's had widened when my mother said she asked Sakura to live with us. I looked to the pinkette, she was eating and smiling at my mother.

"Ah, that reminds me Saku-chan. Why did you leave?"

"Oh, Shishou asked me to come live with her but I was going to decline, and that same day things happened and I changed my mind." I saw her body stiffen and hurt cross her eyes. For a moment I started feeling sorry for her and thought we would get along really well. "So _Sasu-chan_, why are you wearing make up?" _ALMOST._


End file.
